


Stranger Than Fiction

by blankdblank



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drama, Fluff, On Set, Online Dating, online flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: You are filming a series called The Stranger and your character is Richard´s character´s adopted daughter. You two have bonded pretty easily during reading sessions and Richard acts somewhat protective toward you but still having fun on the set with you, especially when you occasionally mess up your lines causing a fit of giggles from him as you try not to get your tongue going into knots. When one of the crew members takes a photo of you lying on his lap taking a nap after exhausting chase scenes and posts it on twitter with a text “quality time of father and daughter”, Richard´s fans go berserk about it, because on the picture Richard seems totally content holding you, kissing your temple absentmindedly while looking over his phone as you sleep soundly in his arms. A couple of days later Richard is forced to take a stand regarding that photo online, a few of his fans are getting little too possessive and harassing you.
Relationships: Richard Armitage/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_“Sugar, if there’s ever a problem you can’t solve with bear mace and duct tape you’re plum outta luck.”_ Overhead in the convention the iconic line from you played through the speakers were at a cast table for stunned shouts and dropped jaws came at your stroll onto the stage. As co-writer and producer alongside your brother and uncle for the spy dramedy show now in its fourth season, of which you had played the out of place southern belle in the mainly British cast headed by Graham Mctavish.

.

Your character, after having grown up in another fantasy show under layers of prosthetics filmed by your uncle, the same one for this show, also disguised your true appearance granting you a great deal of freedom. As the assistant for Duke, Graham’s onscreen persona, a laughably short curvy woman with a mop of coppery curls with oddly honey colored eyes and braces. The thick accent mingled with a nasally gunfire laugh equating you to equally as absurd characters used for mere comedic punch lines was ended with several instances where you were put in danger of an attacker and managed to apprehend them and even manage to outthink the guys leading the head team into traps you guided them through turning around.

Mostly your character’s cringe worthy appearance, though not hideous there seemed to be something off putting about how it all blended together worsened by the laughter driving most characters away. Though in your late growth spurt the over foot jump from four foot two to a more tolerable one of 5ft 5. With a few of the main cast post filming break stealing a moment for on screen gestures about your height jump explained by a line of late bloomers for your family, with it your curves settled into a more appealing proportion for you lessening the effect your costume had.

The entrance of another LotR cast member after a turning season for you pulling more of an attachment of your character’s one sided love for Duke for fans. His emotionally standoffish yet fully trusting bond deepening as he found out your boyfriend had been cheating on you leading to his driving him into a wall demanding he end it and never talk to you again cutting to the sentimental scene where he finds and comforts you assuring you there was someone out there for everyone. Mostly Duke shifted to grow more into your daily life as more of a friend outside of work to ensure it never happened again. Far from the scene in the first episode where Duke is overheard by you speaking to the main team that at your clear flirting joke to him ‘there wasn’t a chance in hell’ of anything to ever happen between you. Ending the pilot in angst at the flicker of tears you hid before entering with a wide grin and armfuls of what they all had requested.

The friendship led to an unlikely match between a visiting friend of Duke’s, Trevor, played by Craig Parker, who within a matter of hours fell head over heels for your precious ‘Honey’ as the team called you in a running gag at never remembering your real name still yet to be revealed. This season cut off with Duke’s narrowed gaze at Trevor while chatting with you over lunch at a café nearby work in your awaiting the team returning from a job.

.

For this season as well as the others audiences were floored by how much your true black curls differed from Honey’s, though your bright amber eyes and bright smile free of the bulky fake chompers coated in multicolored braces reminded those truly paying attention to where the bubbly personality came from. Crossing your leg you settled into your seat and clapped along with the cheering crowd at Craig and then Graham’s entrances, both settling on your left after greeting hugs.

After your first day on set being in character as your first meeting the tension was real and in person it took some time to remember that your true seemingly honey dipped voice in a barely there British accented voice and hidden appearance made it all the harder for you to bond at first from the sharp contrast. But eventually as they calmed and you opened up more from your internal struggle against forcing into the already close knit group of actors having worked together on other projects before blossoming into a timid friendship growing in the years since.

.

All the excitement of being friends with these kind hearted teams of actors was dwarfed by the shriek inducing news of your being accepted as the adopted daughter in a daunting film called ‘The Stranger’. Another spine tingling thriller no doubt looked over by many but the great reward of it being your chance to meet the illustrious Richard Armitage. Sure you were no doubt on another one sided love affair playing only on in your mind as no doubt he would only find evidence of the off putting Honey when looking up your name surely distancing you already so far from the first official scene. Still you would bide your time and with a wedding to plan with a nearing date you had something well worth the distraction from the amazing film creeping up on you.

***

“Honey…” In a sigh Richard eyed the name listed as his adopted daughter in the email from the production team listing the names of all attending the first table read in the month of run throughs for the film he had been waiting for. He loved your show, he did, your character as well. Terrifying and so sure of herself and steadfast in her loyalty and admiration of Duke. Who greatly needed the unflinching bond to a female not likely to leave him drifting on a bomb rigged boat in the center of the ocean, his waking gift on his faked honeymoon from a terrorist’s henchwoman posing as his long since missing ex online for years who he wed upon their first face to face meet up decades prior to the first season.

Again Richard shook his head then read the email from Graham who just exploded with amazing things to say about you when he heard who was playing his adopted daughter in the film. _‘Don’t be expecting Honey. It’s an act, trust me. Physically and vocally, they are worlds apart.’_ Richard raised a brow then clicked on the link to the comic con video clip attached of you Craig and Graham discussing the fan favored triangle supposedly bubbling up. With lips parted he watched you blush and grin madly beside he gushing men breaking into loud laughter widening the grins of all around you muffled by your hands after the first roll of your head backwards followed by a full body rock forward to hide your wide blush about their reactions to Honey’s signature flirting growl at their characters.

Animated and clearly loving truly sharing the in depth glimpses you gave to little ticks and comments you added melting the icy glass wall Richard normally felt pressed up against with those he didn’t know. Sheepishly he tended to creep into the daily patterns of his costars through the table reads, only relaxing fully to a bond at the first wardrobe fitting. Where his timid stance once was he felt anxious anticipation to meet the young woman that had befriended and won over one of his best friends only melting that wall a bit, at least for you to grow closer a bit sooner than the others with your mutual friend.

.

For all his hopes at meshing with you well that was eternally shattered by your wide eyed literal fall through your pop up chair that left you stunned at being snatched over inches from the ground onto his lap in the chair beside yours where he and everyone else just left you for the rest of the four hour session delving into the script. Subtly you reached over to his shirt pocket to borrow his pen for a note slowly spread his grin even in the reading of the scene before the chase scene. With the unsteady return of the pen clipped onto his pocket having him biting his lip to not laugh at your gasp at the clip pinching your finger you pressed to your lips for a few moments. His fidgeting under you only added to your nerves and his bubbling giggles at your verbal stumbles at his anxious build up to scenes with dialog between your characters. Already in the small cast the mood was lifting from the sinister theme of the script while you both started to adjust to one another.

A stolen picture of you both was settled as your contact pictures when you traded numbers in the elevator on your way to lunch. A drop in from his brother on your parting for their planned stop to shop for a relative’s gift his lips parted seeing the Brazilian bombshell pulling up in a convertible surely straight off a Sports Illustrated cover kissing you squarely on the lips leading into a brief hug before you pulled back and buckled up to drive off to who knows where. Turning back to the task at hand he focused and in the middle of shopping he kept browsing through his phone finding more and more links to your relationship with the bombshell, who according to the latest pictures was heavily pregnant. Settling back at the sting of the discovery he still looked forward to your meeting the next day and struggled focusing on the shopping in the anticipation of the following day.

.

Three weeks you settled into each other’s daily lives and the mentioned Leta had come into a timid acquaintance with Richard, who now somehow had roped himself into going to a wedding fitting with you. Mentally screaming at himself he climbed out of bed and made his way to the shower to ready for the ordeal. “Brilliant, bloody brilliant. What a downright fucking idiot-,” hanging his head he ruffled his fingers through his hair to wet it sighing deeply, “Of course, of course I would love to go see you try on wedding dresses.” Tilting his head back through a groan rubbing his hands over his face and hair before grabbing his shampoo, “Fucking idiot.”

Dried and dressed his stomach clenched but at the ringing of the bell brought out his grin again. Straight to his door he hurried and exited at your side heading for your car waiting in the drive he climbed into asking about your nights rest after the long first few days of filming you had just completed. Straight to a bridal shop you drove and continued chatting with the actor latched onto your side until he was guided to a rounded bench across from a wall of mirrors showing his irritated scowl spreading across his face hearing you being helped out of your sundress and into the heavily beaded gown. The confused conversation of your trying to help ended with you mumbling, “Ok, I’m just gonna stand here. No, not lowering my arms.”

Those doors opened and from his hunch he sat up swallowing as you were helped up the step onto the platform brows raised taking in each detail until you turned your head and he flashed you a comforting grin. Breathlessly muttering, “Flawless.”

Awkwardly you giggled and shifted your arms at the seamstress making a few minor adjustments to the straps zigzagging across your shoulder blades, “Does not feel it, but at least it will calm some flames about my mother going on about never seeing me in a wedding dress before she’s old and grey.”

Richard chuckled and wet his lips, “I am certain she will be ecstatic on your big day.”

“My-,” your brows inched up making his inch up in return, “My big day?”

He nodded as the women left to fetch a few more pins in his slow stammer, “You, and, Leta.”

A bubbling set of giggles escaped you and you covered your face then lowered with a final giggle as you nodded, “Me and, Leta.” Wetting your lips you said, “Leta’s marrying my twin brother.”

Blinking at you Richard’s lips pursed for a moment as his hand rose to point at you and say, “Wedding dress.”

You nodded, “Yes, they’re going according to tradition, all the bridal party wearing copies of her dress to ward off bad spirits and all that, same with the groomsmen.”

Richard nodded and leaned forward with brows curiously furrowed propping his elbows on his knees asking rhetorically in his own confusion, “What?!”

A grin spread across your face and in the return of the women with full tray of supplies you shared more on their plans for the venue in a restored castle on her family’s land replied to with their comments that Richard would look best in their listed styles of suits for him to be your escort stirring an odd grin onto his face. Waiting again he settled into place while you were helped out of the gown again and back to his side for a lunch in which he hoped to have learned more about the situation with you and your apparent sister in law still on bed rest for her planned c section tomorrow.

Back in the car again you caught Richard’s eye in buckling your belt making you giggle again, “Let me guess, you’ve seen the press bout me and Leta?”

“Little bit, ya.”

After another giggle you said, “Um, well she’s always been very affectionate, whole family kisses goodbye and hello so nothing odd there for where she grew up. And my love life has never been a big deal and why make a huge fuss over correcting it when they’ll find out at the wedding anyways. Besides, it’s sort of a running joke with all of us as to who will be at the end of the aisle.” Weakly he chuckled and you said, “Sorry, thought it was a bit obvious, but others have clearly taken a bit to figure it out too.”

“So you don’t date then, or are you just that stealthy?” He tried to subtly hum back yet it came out in a clear purr stirring a grin and blush onto your face.

“I’m trying to, date I mean,” his brow inched up, “I sort of have a reputation, scaring them off. All they have to do is look me up.”

“You’re trying?”

You nodded, “Actually waiting on a first date with a guy I met through a friend,” the skip Richard’s heart went through worsened with the plummet of his hope as you added, “Apparently he’s been wanting to meet me and we’ve been chatting over Twitter. He’s on a tour right now but in six weeks he should be back in town and said we can meet up for a dinner.”

“Six weeks? What sort of tour?”

An awkward scrunch of your face in a glance at him fading into an odd grin made his smile slip out again, “He’s got sort of a rap techno thing going on, so weird, but he seems nice and all in our conversations.”

Inhaling steadily Richard’s lips pursed and against his choice to accept your limit of friendship his heart fluttered again with the hope that six weeks could mean a great deal of chances to steal you away. “I bet, hard to show much else with a 150 letter cap.”

You rolled your eyes, “Oh goody, I’ll add you to the list.”

He glanced at you, “Hmm?”

“You and three of my brothers seem to think Jeromy is sketchy at best. My dad jumped straight for pig with lipstick.”

Richard chuckled and shook his head reaching over to pat your shoulder as you parked at the little place you had chosen where you both got out, strolling around the car to the door. Reaching out his arm settled around your back and he smirked in your near melt against his side as his lips met the top of your forehead in his usual habit keeping others wandering by or harassing you since a catcaller at your first lunch after meeting. Humming low as he opened the door for you releasing you to enter behind you, “I am certainly not rooting against you. I hope he lives up to what you rightly deserve.”

Again you giggled and felt his hand grazing across your back in his path behind you avoiding obstacles to keep him on the right path in his downward glances until you found your usual booth. Even in the hospital sight of the familiar model spread and the clear man pictured snuggled up with her in the bed keeping her calm with hair and eyes matching yours continually kissing her and being referred to as ‘Daddy’ let loose the flood gates and your ‘fiancé’ was properly named as your future sister in law. Though in that the pictures of your lunches and times with Richard began to churn the rumor mill.

A great jump in your twitter page had come with your friendship and near daily tweets brought on a great deal of objection. At first you didn’t seem much of a threat as Honey, but fully visible as you were had clearly brought on some comments from his most ‘loyal’ fans objecting to the match while others were more than pleased and combating those comments by reminding others that he hadn’t been so outwardly happy in a while out in public. Clearly the sides were forming up and in Richard’s tries to calm them in the days since you seemed to just skate past taking it in stride.

From dialog to suspense the film dipped and for a week you would be filming the big chase scene that sent you and Richard to the gym together more than usual and out on daily jogs to build up your endurance for it. Scraped up and coated in mud and dirt from various turns in directed stumbling and ducks behind trees left you on the verge of collapsing between takes.

Where you would usually head back to your shared trailer halfway to lunch on a water break a stop on the way there had a laugh escaping you while Richard tensed seeing the group of women that had snuck on set in hopes of seeing him had graffitid across the side ‘Harlot’. Their shouts for Richard died as they saw him curl his arm around your side in a glare he sent their way in guiding you to the tent being set up for you after the discovered break in.

Pictures flooded the internet and in the tent Richard fired off a scathing tweet saying that he would not tolerate anyone treating anyone in his life like this. Even to the point of his saying that any true fan would realize he has a life and that they are welcome to be happy for him or simply shove off as those he cared about are kept close to him and if he truly was ‘belonging’ to the women pestering you he would have publicly stated it. After his rant things seemed to lighten up, and yet by lunch the ones bothered with you together were fluffed up again at a picture from a crew member in your wait for an incoming food delivery.

.

“I can’t believe they did that!” again you giggled after glancing at the trailer being scrubbed after police had photographed it for the vandalism report for the women.

“You have to give them credit though,” he glanced down at you with a brow raised, “You don’t get a lot of Harlot’s these days.”

Shaking his head he turned and lowered into the lone chair while the other was being used for your drinks as the tables were being pulled out of a truck. A gentle loop of his hand around your hip opposite him guided you to sit sideways on his lap propping up your knees on his other leg leaning against his chest with a sigh while he pulled out his phone from his bag on the ground by the seat he was in. Settling against him your eyes were lulled shut when your exhaustion rolled around mixing with the heat he was giving off wrapped around you at his arms circling you in his distracted browsing. A shifting nuzzle of your head against his shoulder stirred a smirk onto his face and after a kiss on your forehead he snuggled closer not knowing until later about the picture stirring things up again with the caption, _‘Quality time with Daddy.’_

Pulled up to you both a table was coated with food and you stirred and turned on Richard’s lap for the short meal before taking the stroll back into the woods for another round of sprinting and rolling around in the dirt. A grueling week of this spread the collection of stolen pictures of you and Richard in a series of exhausted slumps from that shared chair to the bases of trees or boulders ended with a week off for the pair of you.

Collapsed across your couches both together and apart you either messaged one another or chatted through the films and shows failing to distract you from your physical misery. News of the impending award show season along with your nearing possible first date with Jeromy only adding to Richard’s pain.

*

A series of emails and calls came in to celebs to fill in presenters and hosting spots before nominations were voiced and Richard at least was content that you shared spots presenting at three of them meaning that even if your date hopefully did flop he could keep you distracted.

Another few days of suspenseful scenes were filmed and out of your sleep your phone lit up racking up notifications for your social pages and messages alike. Wiggling higher on your bed your arm broke free to unplug and grab your phone seeing various cuss filled messages from your siblings telling you to see what Jeromy posted about you. Sitting up against your pillows you flipped over to your Twitter page and saw red at the top mention on your page.

In a link to your nomination for your spy show role alongside Graham Jeromy, in a move to boast against another rapper dating another actress who was only in the cast of a nominated show he wrote out, _‘Couldn’t be prouder! Unlike some not just nominated for cast but the lead role. Y’all will be seeing me and my Bitch up in the winners circle.’_

Inhaling sharply you sat up some more forming the words in your head then retweeted his post replying, _‘Let me make this clear, we haven’t even met yet. I am not YOUR anything! For a guy ranting on about respect you show none. My Daddy was right about you, just another pig in a suit.’_

Sending that off you inhaled deeply again thankful you still hadn’t given him your cell number yet and wasted much time on him and you replied to calm your family down that you had ended it. Responses to the message racked up along with countless ones from Jeromy after you had blocked his private messages and unfollowed him. Rolling your eyes you laid back turning on your tv after posting, _‘Guess who’s going stag to the Globes!’ _Setting your phone aside you settled back into your pillows covering yourself up to your shoulders trying to calm down to get some more sleep before work only to keep glancing at your phone as it lit up.

In a huff you reached out to grab it only to chuckle at a page usually critical of your postings who said, _‘I give it a week and she’ll be at the event with another dick in a suit smiling for pictures.’_

Smirking at your screen you scrolled through your camera roll and posted a picture of Richard in your reply, _‘Only Dick in a suit for me. Other dicks need not apply.’_ Instantly the responses racked up and it spread quickly, so quick it was only a matter of moments before Richard reposted it with a reply of his own.

*

Out of his sleep Richard was torn at the barrage of emails, though a usual check of your page had him fuming after a warning message from Graham to see what had been posted about your nomination. Trembling in his anger he smoothed his fingers trying to word his own message to the idiotic Jeromy along with the other furious actors coming to your defense only to feel a dousing wave wash over him putting out the fire in him seeing your answer to his post.

Smirking at his screen he hummed out, “There you are Darling.” Wetting his lips he watched your next message on going stag and fidgeted his fingers hovering over the screen trying to word his message to you in a struggle of another kind. “I shouldn’t ask on here. Ya, in person would be better.” With a nod he sighed laying his phone on his stomach to stare at his wall grumbling out, “Just a few hours. I can wait.”

In his try to close his eyes his phone began to chime again making him raise it into his view. Brows furrowed he saw the messages from his fans on his page asking him if he’d answered your message yet. Sitting up he followed the spider web of messages leading to nowhere after seeing his message box was empty of notices. Shaking his head he switched to your page and couldn’t help but laugh at the picture of him and caption under it. Humming to himself he read aloud, “Only Dick in a suit for me. Other dicks need not apply.”

Wetting his lips he hummed as he typed, _‘If you’re offering just send me a shade you want me in.’_

Nipping at his lip he grinned seeing the near instant reply of a picture of a hammock on a beach, _‘This one looks good. Though the suit might be a bit out of place. Sure you could hang it somewhere out of the way.’_ To himself he hummed, “Two can play this game.”

He fired back, _‘Hammock for two sounds lovely for a post awards trip. Pick out a bikini I’ll book the tickets and might even bring that speedo you like.’_

Chuckling to himself he was unaware of your squeak and inch up at his message stirring a massive grin on your face. “Oh you wicked, wicked tease, Richie boy.” A text from Richard raised your brows and made you bite your lip. _‘Bravo on your reply. If you do need a plus one we are both presenting, maybe they can seat us together.’_

_‘Thank you. If you wouldn’t mind my taking over your evening sounds like fun going with you.’_

_‘I would love to go with you. What color are you wearing, so we could match?’_

_‘Black and gold, no need for fancy colors. Brother found the dress for me, it’s so comfy.’_

Richard chuckled, _‘I can find a black one, they found me a maroon one I can use later.’_

_‘Ooh, wear the red, we can alternate colors. For the trip to Sydney they wanted me to wear this blanket of a dress but it’s gonna be a scorcher so I’m wearing a red suit to stay cool.’_

Smirking at his screen thinking of the upcoming trip to Australia in a couple days for a fan meet for your show and his continued tour for both Berlin Station and Hannibal and in a promise to chat over the day of filming for your various press stops before the final leg of filming when you returned.

.

The long day had you both anxious for the trip as for what it meant for your friendship and where you had hoped for a dinner to talk it out more your reminder for the late flight had that plan dashed while Richard settled back at his place for the few hours until he would fly out as well. A smirk settled onto his face as even in the separate days of events there were still the few mixers and meals for the celebs there between cast sessions and signings for fans where you could easily pull off a dinner alone if you ended up in close hotels.

Finally he was off and smirking at pictures of places to eat around his hotel he could take you to and the full flight over he tried to compile possible ways to bring up an offer of dating. Upon landing a grin settled onto his face as he saw you were by chance in the same building, though his reception cut off in the lift, that upon opening again brought a flash of your head into the hallway with a cross eyed tongue extended glimpse of you making him chuckle under his breath. He gripped the handle of his bag tighter on his exit strolling over to your doorway halfway down the hall.

In a giggle you stood leaning in your doorway grinning up at him, “I bet you’re down the hall on the end, heard about every other door open for a stretch.”

He smirked flashing you his room key sleeve with the number proving your guess making you giggle again, “Nice room.” He stated in a glance through your doorway making you smirk up at him, “Have a nice nap today?”

You nodded, “Small one, till the schedule came in. Got distracted in memorizing it. If you’re hungry I ordered lunch, should be here soon, unless you’d like to nap yourself.”

Shaking his head he said, “Let me drop off my bag and change my shirt. You were not kidding about the heat. Going to have to bring a spare no doubt.”

In his stroll away you teased, “Could always go shirtless.” Making him chuckle, “No one will complain.” Earning a teasing glare from him melting at your wink making him turn and chuckle again.

Down to the end of the hall he strolled and unlocked his door hearing yours close. Inside he rolled his bag to the end of the bed he set it on leaving his shoulder bag beside it to open the suitcase finding a clean shirt. Shrugging out of his coat he set aside then he pulled off his sweat stained shirt with a sigh feeling the air conditioning on his skin cooling him down enough to pull on another after adding more deodorant. A quick splash of cologne to replace what had worn off later and he turned to head back to your room pocketing his key after he closed his bag again.

Back again in the hall he paused about halfway realizing he didn’t look at the number on your door, “Um…”

Looking over three doors he thought you were staying in a soft “Pst” turned his head, with raised brows his eyes fell on you freeing the picture you stole of his confused state, “Teddy Bear on the loose, lock your doors.” Chuckling again Richard turned and walked to your door you held open behind you and strolled through to your bed where you both lounged out until the food arrived. For the few hours you had until your first event you relaxed and stole a quick nap before both having to head off to separate interviews. Traded messages and battles in a racing game in your separate ends of the same building between breaks until you could head to the hotel again for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came and with your hair pulled back into a rolled bun with a dangling tail stubbornly refusing to remain in place you sighed and turned to the mirror on your door. Inspecting the reflection of your ribbed top in thick black strips framing your figure around sheer black strips tucked into your red and black pinstripe bellbottomed slacks matching the tailored jacket with matching tall black heels making you wish you’d remembered your hat. With a sigh you pocketed your phone and room key turning to head out to the hall making sure you remembered your fan you added to your jacket pocket.

In the hall you smirked joining Richard in a casual vest over a rolled up dress shirt and jeans who eyed you with an approving grin, “Lovely as always Darling.”

With a giggle you strolled to the lift saying, “Thank you, halfway missing a hat and cane to finish the look off.”

“All the same, I’m certain they’ll love it.”

Looking him over you asked, “Will you be cool enough?” Leaning back against the metal bar peering up at him with brows raised letting him get a good look at your eyes lit up by the lights above you deepening his grin while you admired his bright eyes scanning over your face.

“I will be just fine. Vest should help a bit. Hide any possible sweat spots, at least around my middle.” Making you giggle as he chuckled and added, “I’ll just keep my arms down, all day, no waving.” Looking forward at the doors opening you both exited seeing your handlers waiting with grins the closer you got in approval to your outfits on the stroll out to your waiting cars.

.

A long morning of interviews, panels and photographs freed you finally onto an open balcony in full view of fans below. The wave of hot air slapping you had you reach down to unbutton your jacket that in view of filming fans and curious celebs it dropped in a shift of your shoulders to your waiting hand that caught it to set it on the back of your chosen chair. A step around it and you lowered, crossing your legs hearing whispers on your chosen top until a sudden snap of the fan you flicked open they hadn’t noticed stirred smirks onto their faces.

An approaching waiter smiled and took your drink order stealing a glimpse of the view over the city around you until a huff sounded in the first flick of your wrist. Over your head a shadow fell and slid across you announcing Richard’s arrival around the chair he shifted closer to yours to settle into with a grin sent your way. “Found you.”

Softly thanking the waiter arriving with your water you uncapped it while he gave his own order for a sip, at the waiter leaving he lounged back draping his arm over the back of his chair peering over to your chair seeing if he could rest his arm there.

Across the back of your right shoulder sat a tattoo of a top hat over a pearl bracelet with a yellow flower in the center spreading a curious grin across his lips. Softly in pink ink he read the quote, _‘She had a bracelet on one taper arm, which would fall down over her round wrist. Mr. Thornton watched the replacing of this troublesome ornament with far more attention than he listened to her father. It seemed as if it fascinated him to see her push it up impatiently, until it tightened her soft flesh; and then to mark the loosening—the fall. He could almost have exclaimed—'There it goes, again!’_

Without reasoning his arm extended and his thumb stroked across the bracelet above the elegant cursive lettering making you smirk and glance at him giggling out, “My favorite quote.”

He chuckled again as you turned the fan to give him a gentle relief from the heat surrounding you, “His first clue of what was coming.” At his dry swallow you offered him your bottle he gladly accepted for a cool sip of water he capped with the lid he accepted with the bottle. Your head leaned back accepting Graham’s half hug and peck on the cheek to pull a chair to your left with more of their friends after them joining your table with drinks in hand alongside folded booklets to fan themselves after seeing your accessory. Settling closer to your side in a lean your bottle was passed back and your wrist continued rocking continuing the minor breeze until food was served to you all.

Again you had to split up for yet another event, though chimes of your phone you silenced before stepping onto the stage you would have known that the surge of comments came up again about Richard’s finger stroking your skin and clearly loving gaze and lean against your side through lunch. Seeing the flood of comments aimed your way Richard brashly fired off, _‘Come on people. Let us be happy. Just leave my partner in peace.’ _

Pocketing his phone he strolled onto the stage and took his seat only to realize the wording he had used, to himself he mumbled, “Partner…” Settling back into his seat Richard relented to what he’d done and having to simply wait to see your reaction to his wording. The long day of events bled into an early flight for you seeing that a storm front was coming in and would block your appearance off in the States while Richard stayed behind for a few more days.

*

By the time you landed a full day had passed and in turning your phone on your jaw dropped in the back of the car you were ushered into for a quick stop to change in your hotel for your interview in two hours. Softly you whispered, “Partner?” Switching to your messages you read Richard’s text reading, _‘Sorry I missed you, let me know when you land.’_

A quick message of, _‘Touched down in Texas. Hope your day goes well.’_ Biting your lip you switched to the web browser on your phone and clicked on your bookmark for a shirt you had saved in hopes of getting for Richard, a smirk spread across your lips in ordering it and sending it to the hotel for him today. Sighing deeply you eyed the bustling city around you trying to picture his reaction when he saw the shirt you were sending him you had the perfect like of puns to lead up to it.

*

Sleeplessly Richard laid in bed still helplessly scrolling through the pictures of you two from your lunch clearly pointing to a relationship between you both focusing on the relaxed smile spreading across your face the more he leaned closer to you. Every inch of him hoping that it meant you would be accepting of acting on his blunder. Finally after what seemed to be forever Richard sat in yet another panel for fans he felt a buzz in his pocket making his stomach clench and his hand dip to his pocket in a struggle not to draw out his phone in the middle of it. However right after it his grin doubled pulling it out to see your message that you had landed. A quick conversation on his way to another stop was had and was promised to pick up again when you were both free later on.

.

At the hotel again Richard sighed strolling through the lobby only to pause at the manager approaching him to say, “Mr Armitage,” Richard nodded, “We got a package for you today.”

“Ah,” Richard’s eyes turned to the young lady behind the counter approaching with his package she passed him that he accepted, “Thank you.” Turning to the lift he caught their nods and paths back to the counter while he looked the package over curiously. Once inside he pulled out his key to stab a hole in the wrapper he tore wider to see the small folded bundle of fabric. The doors opened and he looked up for the walk to the hotel room he unlocked and entered letting the door lock behind him in his stroll to his bed.

Curling his leg under him he sat on the bed and opened the package again he reached into to pull out the deep blue fabric making him grin at the image of a rhino on the front of it over _‘Rhino you want me’_ making him almost snort from laughter at the message mixed with the fact that it was clearly a children’s sized shirt.

Snapping a picture of it he sent it off to you with the question, _‘Did you send me this?’_

His grin doubled as you wrote back, _‘Why is so small? I ordered the biggest they had.’_

At your open mouthed gawk at the order confirmation email on your phone clearly stating at the very bottom it was a children’s sized shirt you sighed seeing his reply pop up, _‘It says it’s a large.’_

Shaking your head you replied, _‘Damn sizing charts. I could have sworn it was the right size.’_

Richard chuckled saying, treasuring your adorable blunder, _‘I still love it. Thank you.’_

_‘How was your day?’_

In a smirk he replied, _‘It went well, can’t wait to be home though, you get back tomorrow?’_

_‘Yes. Flying home in an hour. Still back day after tomorrow?’_

_‘Yes. Any intriguing questions they ask you?’_

_‘Just the usual set.’_ At that he wet his lips wondering if you’d seen his post yet or if you were ignoring it. _‘I do have to ask, we’re partners?’_

Inhaling sharply he replied, _‘My mind blanked and it came out.’_

In a smirk you replied, _‘Well far be it from me to make you out as a liar.’_

Open mouthed he gawked at his phone at the fluttering on his chest, _‘Really?’_

Nipping at your lip you replied, _‘Well just as long as you’re aware how fake dating stories go I’m in.’_

A smile spread across his face, _‘Come on, fake date into a real romance with me Darling.’_

With a squeaking laugh you read the message and replied, _‘That is so impossibly cheesy’,_ nipping at your lip again you felt your smile doubling while Richard eyed the message wondering at if that was your approval only to let out a victorious laugh seeing your next message pop up, _‘I’m in.’_

Leaning back on his bed he called you raising the phone to his ear to share your time apart fully and plan your first date when he finally got back lasting until you had to board your plane.

.

A few more days and he had landed from his own flight and strolled through the airport to you in your waiting car. Unable to help it seeing the grinning man approaching you with bags in hand along with a stuffed rhino he had found in a bored shopping trip for you wearing your gifted t shirt matching the larger one he was wearing you sent to replace the other you stole a picture of. Hitting the trunk latch he added his suitcase to it, closing it after then hurried to climb in avoiding a couple camera men taking him picture and asking questions.

Once inside your giggle made him chuckle in your silent shared smile. Starting the car you eyed the people ensuring you had a clear path and pulled away to drive off to his place. For a few minutes you sat silently then said, “The stuffed rhino is a nice touch.”

Hugging it he grinned at you, “I’ll take it everywhere so I can keep your gift with me.”

Giggling again you glanced at him then back to the road, “You hungry?”

“I am starving.”

You nodded, “Good. Got us reservations.”

“Can’t wait. Will I need to change?”

You shook your head, “Nope. What you’re in is perfect.” Deepening his grin wondering what you were up to.

.

At his house you parked and strolled around the car as he grabbed his bags from the trunk you opened for him to start the stroll to his front door he opened and strolled through to leave his bags in his room carefully setting his rhino on his dresser only to come back asking, “So, where are we going?”

When you were in his sights again you shrugged and he looked you over in your cross legged stance with hands in your back pockets in a teasing rock worsening his belief you were up to something. “Nowhere.”

His brow inched up feeling a pull back to you he followed repeating, “Nowhere?” In the doorway of his dining room he spotted the set table then glanced at you, “Who set the table?”

“You know your family is all too eager to assist someone into breaking into your home.”

Deeply he chuckled closing in even more wetting his lips, “I will have a very, long discussion, with them later.” His hands extended to smooth around your hips as his eyes locked on your lips at yours landing on his middle, lowering his forehead to yours his hands pulled your hips closer to his at his purr, “I missed you.”

Tilting his head his lips pressed to yours in a brief tender pressing of lips followed by a firmer second at your fingers inching around his sides in a mild grip on his shirt to tug him back if he had foolishly pulled away. That second kiss led to another and melted into a third and the count was lost at your arms circling his neck at his lifting you to carry you to the couch. Settled on his lap you remained until the doorbell rang drawing a grumbled protest from him at your pulling back, “That’s dinner.”

He pulled back slowly sliding his hands off your legs easing out of his reach to find your feet, “Ugh, screw dinner.”

Smirking at him you turned away and strolled around the couch and leaned in to steal another kiss at the backwards lean he did hoping for one, “Dinner’s not exactly my type.” Breathily he chuckled turning to watch you fetch the meal you took in to the dining room where he shadowed you and made you giggle as he folded around your back kissing your cheek guiding you to a chair to pull you back into his lap.

“Let it cool, Darling.”

Nipping at his lip your legs settled around his sides and your hands smoothed over his chest stirring a growling exhale from him muffling at your lips planting on his urging his hands to your thighs tugging you closer to him deepening the kiss with his arms snaking around your back. In a break for air he panted ghosting his lips across your cheek trying to find the spot to kiss you next eying the bumps rising along the side of your neck, “I kind of prefer it reheated anyways.”

Warmly his breath fell against your neck as his raised hand melted alongside it tilting it back with a press of his thumb at the planting of his lips to the base of your law beginning a trail down the side of your neck closing your eyes. “Good. We can have it for breakfast.” Kissing your neck firmer in another tug of his arm pinning you to his chest answered with a giggle from you.

.

In a means not to push things too far at your eventual pause your dinner was still tolerably warm to giggle through in the chair beside Richard’s he kept scooting closer to yours in a means to kiss you again when your plates were cleared. A sudden sweep of you in his arms earned a squeaking laugh from you in a trip to his bedroom to dig out your presents he had picked out for you including a velvet box he passed to you, “You did not buy me jewelry!”

In a sheepish chuckle he settled you in his lap and eased the box open in front of you taking in your reaction to the strand of pearls around a silver diamond covered silhouette of a rose parting your lips. “I know it’s simple, but I saw it, and I thought of you.” In your continued stunned silence he rambled on, “I tend to buy more lavish gifts, however, I did hold off, for now.” Wetting his lips as you looked up at him he abruptly added, “If you don’t like-,” closing the distance he melted into the kiss you offered humming in his move to deepen it and pull you closer to him wrapping his arms around you again.

Silently for a moment in a break for air your forehead left his and his eyes focused on yours with an adoring gaze in your hand stroking along his cheek to cup it, “It’s perfect. Thank you. I will treasure it always.”

Instantly his smile rippled across his face and he brought the box back into your view to pull it out when he showed you the small clasp forming a solid bar so it wouldn’t get snagged on anything he turned for you to say, “Added something too.”

The small _‘T.I.G’_ on the inside of it made you read them aloud, “Tig?”

Glancing up at him sheepishly in his unclasping it to drape it adoringly around your wrist he hummed back at the securing snap, “There it goes.” Making you giggle in his deep chuckle and turn of his head to kiss you again in a cup of your cheek. “I tried to find a top hat one, or even a pineapple, but they are shockingly scarce.” Earning another giggle from you as he chuckled.

“It’s perfect, I love it.” Smoothing your hand across his chest he sighed contently then locked his eyes with a curious raise of his brow at your saying, “I am glad you didn’t go on a wild spending spree over me.” At his awkward grin spreading you asked with a narrowed gaze, “What else did you get?”

He shook his head, “Just this for now. You’ll have to wait and be surprised at the others.”

“What others?” Again you giggled being laid back in his arms in a snuggling hold ending with your staying over for the night to share breakfast as well.

.

One event after another you held firm and tried to keep as much of your lives together private while prying eyes did their best to dig for information. But as a christening bled into the long awaited wedding feeding the world pictures of Richard dressed to the nines at your side in your lavish gown peering down on your sleeping nephew even the worst of the haters felt that itch to see their favorite man remaining this blissfully entranced through all his long awaited milestones now quite possible with you. It was awkward, often a juggle but in all the whirlwind of chaos this fragile little love was yours and no one elses. A fact and belief of yours giving Richard hope that you could make it together.

Date to date you hopped and settling in together between roles had finally left you apart for your longest term to date. Three months without a single touch outside of your dreams and hand in hand you strolled on fire aching for more through this animal reserve in the middle of Australia, where it all began. A bashfully presented blindfold had you giggling yet accepting under the promise no pies would be thrown and under the aid of Richard’s hold on your shoulders you found a stone bench with a bowl shaped object in your palms instructed to rest on your lap. Your awkward giggle sounded as the blindfold was being untied to Richard’s low hum of, “Just a moment now.”

Wetting his lips he pulled it back and you giggled at the group of curious baby rhinos approaching you at the scent of the fruit balls in the bowl you held out for them. Easing off to the side Richard filmed you until the littlest of them in his head wiggles at something tied to his horn made him move closer for help. Curiously you eyed the ribbon tied to it you loosened then held up as he ran off to join the others in their playing, shifting the ribbon a curious grin eased onto your lips at the pink lotus ring dangling from the end of it.

“Rich, where do you-,” Turning your head you found him on his knee holding open a box. If he’d said anything you surely didn’t catch it as your gaze remained fixed on his frozen hopeful expression spreading into a massive smile at your odd nod when your mental scream to do so at a lack of words reducing you to physical gestures.

A tight hug later and his lips found yours in easing his ring on your finger to nuzzle his head against yours. Apparently an adorable gesture to the rhinos as when you looked down again the babies were all grouped up together peering up at you wide eyed making you both giggle. And stand at their nudges to guide you over to the pond they all proceeded to jump into splashing you both stirring more laughter in your turns to shield your faces until you were led out of the area for their being led into the larger clearing for the full crowds at the opening of the full exhibit.

Idiotic grins spread across your faces in your stroll through the other exhibits fueling the curious stares, two new rings and a picture of the adoring stares of the grouped up babied over the caption of _‘How could you say no?’ _Rumors swirled and for as long as you could manage another secret was clung to cherished all the more in your shared wonder as to how the rest of your lives and the actual nuptials would unfold. For so many years you had been left to your own daydreams and from day one with Richard left you believing that anything was possible and sometimes your new reality wound up being stranger than any bit of fiction you’d ever seen.


End file.
